Judge-evening
Basic Stuff Name: Richter Abend. Username: Judge_evening. Series: Tales of Symphonia; Dawn of the New World. Played By: Meowzy. Time Period: Originally from before the final battle. However, he had a little canon update and was upgraded to post-final battle. (neutral ending) RP: Luceti. Age: 21 by now. Height: 5'11". Hair: Red. Eyes: Green. Birthplace: Unknown. Probably near Sybak. Weapon: Sickle-shaped axe, normal sword, magic. Pre-game history: HIGHLIGHT FOR SPOILERS. Richter Abend was born in the prospering world of Tethe’alla and, like all other half-elves, was forced to work in the research academy in Sybak. According to Meowzy's headcanon, he was dumped there by his parents at a young age. There, he researched summon-spirits along with his best friend Aster. People often warned Aster, who was a full-blooded human, that befriending a half-elf could only bring him suffering. The boy ignored all this and stuck by Richter’s side anyway. Their study partner, Rileena was also a friend of theirs. However, she wasn’t quite as close to Richter as the other boy was. When Richter was eighteen, Sylvarant and Tethe’alla were reunited by the hero Lloyd Irving and his companions. Quite shortly after this, Richter and Aster noticed that there was a imbalance in Mana, the force of life. They were commissioned by the Research Academy to investigate the matter. Together, they travelled to a dimension which seperates the human world and the demon world of Niflheim. This place is known as the Ginnungagap. Likely Aqua, the Centurion of water, is the one who led them there. They tried to appeal to the guardian spirit known as Ratatosk. A long time ago, Ratatosk was the spirit of the previous Kharlan Tree, which provided Mana throughout the world. After the tree's destruction, Ratatosk lost its faith in mankind and grew malicious. However, along with its Centurions, it still has the power to restore the balance of Mana. As Richter and Aster tried to reason with it, though, it rejected their plea. Ratatosk claimed that the new tree would be destroyed, just like the old one. The spirit believed that in order to keep the Mana balanced, all of humanity would have to die. While Aster persisted that humans would change, the guardian spirit killed him with a single blast of energy, to prove that one life has no influence on the world whatsoever. Because of this, Richter snapped and drew his weapons in an attempt to kill the spirit. However, instead of dying, Ratatosk fell into a slumber and transformed into an object known as the Ratatosk Core. Aqua appeared on the scene. She told Richter that the only way to kill Ratatosk would be to destroy the core. At that moment, Tenebrae, the Centurion of Darkness appeared. It accused Aqua of treachery and snatched the core away before Richter could get to it. Likely after this, Richter made a pact with the demons from Niflheim. He promised that he would Ratatosk for good. In exchange, he gained strong powers and the promise of his friend’s revival. Then, after all these events, Richter had to go home empty-handed and face the rumours that he was the one who had killed Aster. Apparently not long after, Richter found out that the Ratatosk Core had fallen into the hands of the Vanguard, a rebellion set up by Sylvarant. Richter arranged a meeting with their leader, Brute Lualdi. He handed the man a special core, which belonged to the slumbering Earth Centurion; Solem. Because of this, Brute lost a part of his sanity and used the Vanguard to oppress the people of Tethe’alla. The Vanguard’s aim turned from simple protection of villagers to world domination, as Brute now wanted to revive the so-called Sylvarant Dynasty. Also, they would try to use the old Mana Cannon to attack Tethe’alla’s capital cities. Richter played along in all this, pretending it was what he wanted as well. At the same time, he tried to get close to the Ratatosk Core. Still vengeful over the death of his friend, Richter’s only goal was to vanquish Ratatosk, the spirit which had wanted to destroy humanity. However, he was fully aware that killing the guardian would leave the door to the demon world without power and unleash hell on the planet. Therefore, he acquired a Soulfire/Sacred Stone with which he could exude Mana, and searched for a way to prolong his life. That way, he could become the guardian of the door himself. His plans were foiled dramatically when Marta, Brute’s daughter and once a member of the Vanguard, stole the core and fled, accompanied by Tenebrae. She ended up in Palmacosta, right in the middle of the so-called Bloody Purge. It was a terrible attack on the city, which was supposedly ordered by Tethe’alla’s Church of Martel. Cornered by a couple of Vanguard soldiers, Marta held the core close to her chest and pleaded for Ratatosk’s help. Right at that moment, she passed out. As Lloyd Irving, who was in Palmacosta at that time as well, chased after the Vanguard soldiers, Ratatosk was born anew. It placed a fake core in her forehead to distract the enemies from the real guardian spirit. It had adopted the physical body of Aster, though was left without any memories of who he truly was. He encountered a dying, blind woman, who mistook him for her own son. This is how the new Emil Castagnier, the game’s protagonist, was born. Luceti Stuff Relationship status: In a relationship with Emil Castagnier (ratatosk_knight). Or, as Tardious would say... "GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY". Death loss: None yet. Wing color: Brown. Experiments he's been in: The End, Chatterbox, The Haunted, Kowloon kids. After first arriving in Luceti, Richter kept mostly to himself, assessing the situation. However, things changed dramatically when Emil appeared. Unwilling to let the kid roam around by himself, he offered that Emil stay at his apartment until further notice. A few weeks later, a rapture occured and Richter was sent home for 24 hours. During that time, the final battle occured. He returned, acting as though nothing had happened. After a few months of bonding and awkward situations, Richter found that he came to care about Emil more and more. Similarly, the boy was growing closer to him as well. During the Chatterbox event, Richter had no choice but to spill the beans on what was basically the game's entire plot, leaving Emil distressed for a while. Still, things managed to calm down and Emil insisted that he would continue to be Richter's friend, no matter what. During the Haunted event, Richter was visited by the ghost of Aster (spoilarz). The encounter had great influence on his relationship with Emil, and can be found here. After this, he finally decided to let go of the past and focus on the future instead. While still hesitant, Richter slowly came to accept Emil's feelings and a relationship started to blossom. He's not too pleased that the boy is proclaiming this to the entire Luceti population, but he's too proud to say anything against it. Aside from that, he's starting to bond with Mithos Yggdrasill, under the assumption he's just a poor, abused half-elf kid.